Build:W/any Hard Mode Elemental Farmer
This build makes use of the blocking and offensive skills of the warrior to damage the large amounts of Hulking Stone Elementals outside Sardelac Sanitarium in Hard Mode. Attributes and Skills prof=Warrior/x Tactics=12+1+3 Strength=12+2 Sword=3StabilityDefenseHeadbuttYour Knees!"SignetRiposteChargeSignet/build Equipment * Furious Sword of Shelter * -2 while in stance or +10 vs. Blunt shield of Fortitude * Knight's Insignia is recommended for more damage absorption. Usage * Make sure you turn on Hard Mode before you exit out into Old Ascalon from Sardelac Sanitarium. * Begin by hitting Dolyak Signet, Dwarven Stability and Gladiator's Defense * Spam Riposte. * Maintain Gladiator's Defense with Brawling Headbutt->"On Your Knees!" * Use Healing Signet as needed. * If you encounter the Elementalist boss, Flint Touchstone, make sure to dodge his Eruption as it will blind you, making it impossible to gain adrenaline. * Begin attacking Flint Touchstone by using Dolyak Signet as soon as it is charged. Once Riposte is charged, spike him with Gladiator's Defense and Riposte. Counters * Devourers spawning will ruin the run as it is very difficult to fight them. * Try not to aggro the Gargoyles as they make fighting near impossible and are hard to run away from. Variants * - to keep the build Prophecies based. Replace Enraging Charge. * - for better adrenaline gain. Replace Enraging Charge. * - makes it easier to take on big groups without the aid of Healing Signet. * - use after Gladiator's Defense to deal constant damage Notes *You may sometimes get a spawn where a number of Grawl are attacking the Elementals. It is possible to run past these groups and kill Elementals elsewhere, but it is suggested to re-enter Sardelac Sanitarium and return again to get a "normal" spawn. *This build can be used with some difficulty to farm Hard Mode Minotaurs. *This build can be used to farm Blessed Griffons at Camp Rankor. (Beware of the mesmers, it's best to pull them out and kill them 1 by 1 as they can kill you quite fast) *This build can be used to farm Hard Mode Jade Brotherhood Knights outside of The Marketplace. *This build can be used for farming several melee bosses by fighting the mobs up to and around the boss with henchmen then flagging them offscreen so that drops are assigned to you (see list of farmable bosses). *It is also possible to farm Grawl with this build, there is often a large mob of them near Ambassador Zain and his group. If you pull the Grawl to where you are inside his range and they are outside of it (line up the edge of your aggro bubble just past him) he will heal you and you can kill the Grawl with ease. However if you pull the Grawl too close to him he will heal them as well. *The speed boost is used for getting around faster. *Try to only use Healing Signet when you have Gladiator's Defense up to avoid taking too much damage from the -40 armor. *Dolyak Signet isn't really needed when fighting the elementals, but comes in handy against the Crown of Thorns which use Signet of Judgement. It's also nice to have in case of an emergency. Farmable Bosses *These are the only bosses that have been tested so far. *Bosses have only been tested on normal mode, unless otherwise noted. **Arrahhsh Mountainclub Easy. **Chor the Bladed Possible, healer is in the group. **Wing, Three Blade Easy. **Sun, the Quivering Easy. **Onwan, Lord of the Ntouka Easy, if using the Sliver Armor variant. **Mahto Sharptooth **Warrior's Construct Hard. **Lunto Sharpfoot Hard, but possible. **Xuekao, the Deceptive Easy. **Colonel Chaklin Easy. **Robah Hardback Hard. Not killing him with henchmen might be a problem because he is near another boss and his group. **Major Jeahr **Flint Touchstone Easy, follow instructions above. (Hard Mode) **Cobble Poundstone Easy. (Hard Mode) **Chkkr Locust Lord Easy. Pull him away and interrupt his attack chains with Shield Bash instead of Enraging Charge. W/any Hard Mode Elemental Farmer